1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for displaying published electronic documents on a scalable tiled graphic composite document rendering that arranges the electronic documents for display based on predetermined configurations and user input display manipulations. Users may also input information associated with a particular electronic document publication for display to other users or to a selected group of users.
2. Description of the Related Art
The World Wide Web has made access to online publications of printed documents much easier via web browser interfaces that display an electronic document publication in hypertext markup language (HTML), in a graphic image file format, combination of both, or other multi-media formats. Typically, a user navigates to a specific publication's web site to view the contents of the latest issue of that publisher's publication. Usually a publisher will provide access for users to view back issues of the publication through an archival portal or database.
However, a user has not been able to view a number of publications from different publishers in a single displayed view, to simultaneously search a number publications from different publishers and retrieve those results in a single displayed view, to manipulate a graphical substrate that displays a mashup of multimedia files corresponding to a number of different electronic document publications and past issues of those electronic document publications, and enable users to leave text annotations and ratings with respect to an electronic document publication, the specific issue of an electronic document publication or a specific location within a specific issue of an electronic document publication.